gothadorfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel (class type)
Similar to Demons, except that Angels get their charges mechanic at a later tier. The charges (demon souls) are needed to power later tier skills and spells. Angels are typically made into melee based classes, due to their Angelic Shield skill absorbing some damage taken, which mages usually dodge all damage. Then when they do take damage, they are usually killed in one hit. Thus, absorbing some damage is kind of pointless. The Hurt skill can be extremely usefull, as it is the only way of inflicting damage that is not dependent on player statistics but on the victims health. Human Your basic human with nothing special. Everybody starts as one. Skills: *None Quests: *Enlightenment **Needed to upgrade to Monk. Monk The first tier of the Angel class. Skills: *Heal **Heals other Human or Monk players for 1 - 10 HP. *Hurt **Deals damage equal to 10% - 30% (average 17.5%) of current health to Vampires, Undead, and Necromancers. Quests: *Light Destiny **Gives a Light Ring and a Dark Crystal. ***The Light Crystal needed to complete Light Destiny is awarded from Dark Destiny, the Vampire equivalent. ***The Dark Crystal awarded during Light Destiny is needed to complete Dark Destiny. *Monk Revert **Allows you to revert back to Human. *Divine Transcendence **Needed to upgrade to Angel. **Increases base stats ***+20 Def ***+10 HP Angel The second tier of the Angel class. Gains access to teleport. Skills: *Heal *Hurt Spells: *Angelic Shift Scroll **Read to get Teleport for the Angel class. ***Minimum teleport range: 3 ***Maximum teleport range: 12 Quests: *Angel Revert **Allows you to revert back to Monk. *Angelic Starlight **Needed to upgrade to Trancendant. Trancendant The third tier of the Angel class. Gains access to summons. Skills: *Heal *Hurt *Summoner **Allows you to summon creatures that you can control. Spells: *Angelic Shift *Summon Wisp Scroll **Read to allows you to summon a Wisp. Quests: *The Trancendant **Increases base stats ***+10 Atk ***+10 Def ***+15 HP ***+15 MP ***+15 AP *Celestial Upgrade **Needed to upgrade to Celestial. Celestial The fourth tier of the Angel class. Gives access to the main Angel abilities. Skills: *Heal *Hurt *Summoner *Turn Demon **Turn a creature into an Infernal. This skill costs 2 AP. *Angelic Call **Gives a 10% increase to melee and magic damage/healing done to Demons, Greater Demons, and Infernals. *Warp Flux **Allows you to set a point which you can then return to for 1 AP. *Angelic Shield **Absorbs 33% of any damage that makes it past AC. **Costs 50 Demon Souls to activate, and 15 souls to upkeep every respawn period (respawns are every 30 minutes). **Can be deactivated, or automatically turns off when out of souls. *Soul Extract **Automatically steal the souls of Demons as you kill them, adding them to your Demon Soul count. Spells: *Angelic Shift *Summon Wisp Quests: *Celestial Trainer **Gives access to the Angelic Shield and Soul Extract skills. *Celestial Might - requires level 15,000 **Needed to upgrade to Seraph. Seraph The fifth and final tier of the Angel class. Skills: *Heal *Hurt *Summoner *Turn Demon *Angelic Call *Warp Flux *Angelic Shield *Soul Extract *Rune Master++ ** Allows you to use a fourth rune Spells: *Angelic Shift *Summon Wisp Quests: *None Category:Player Classes